User talk:Simon Peter Hughes
Archives:01 HW Discord I was wondering if this wiki should have an official Discord server for this wiki to chat in without losing the messages? The integrator and the instructions to installing it can be found here if you don't know how to set it up.--Muzzarino 07:38, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll look into it. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:40, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Community Page Hey Simon! I don't believe we've ever encountered each other, but hello! Anyway, I was just wondering why this wiki does not have a Community Page? Also, I have been a reader of this wiki since 2016, and first found a page here in 2013! Also also, I have noticed that you seem to know a lot about the Halloween store, Spirit Halloween. Would you ever be interested in contributing to the store's wiki (I have recently adopted the wiki)? --B32(Talk) 06:01, March 3, 2018 (UTC) *Okay, I was just wondering. Also, I understand, and thank you so much for adding the S''pirit'' wiki to that page with related wikis! --B32(Talk) 03:08, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Permission to create a timeline Hello Simon, this is Baldwin17. I just want to say thank you forgiving me such a warm welcome. I feel that this wiki is going to be the one I visit the most. So I must ask: Do I have the blessing of the admins to create a timeline catalogging all of the Halloween and non-Halloween episodes, movies, cartoons, and shorts? Please respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 03:41, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Justin Blystone. I just finished the timeline I told you about. It's in the blog section of my page. Please check it outand see if you approve. Baldwin17 (talk) 04:40, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 You kinda have a point. But the only Halloween horror movies that I have are in the Halloween series. As for everything else, I did say I try and see if it's Halloween-worthy by seeing if it's based on a story people go back to on Halloween or has elements of Halloween in it. For example, the epiosde of Shimmer and Shine known as Treehouse Retreat was released somewhere near Halloween, but it's not Halloween related. Reason, one of the main moments includes the girls, Leah, Shimmer, and Shine, and Nazboo trying to catch a monster. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. But I'm gonna need some help by determining which cartoons would be good enough. Meaning, I'll need help determining if they fit or not and what timeline they should go in. So, what do you say? Will you help me? Baldwin17 (talk) 18:18, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Thanks a bunch for heping me out. But I believe that the timelines are going to need help not just from you, but from anyone who wants to help. They just have to understand the rules of the timelines as we do. Thanks a bunch Baldwin17 (talk) 21:29, July 13, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Greetings again, my good friend, Simon. It seems I've run into a problem. You see, I'm entering all the names of the entries for the timeline as I go down a list that I wrote myself a couple years ago, give or take. And I think I may accidentally include some live action entries, both movies and TV episodes and specials. So if I do/did, could you please do something about them? I'm thinking of probably a separate list like the one we made, only for Live Action TV Episodes and Specials. Please respond soon. Cheers, old bean! Baldwin17 (talk) 08:02, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Old chap, thanks to you, I've decided to add a few programs that originally and ONLY aired in the United Kingdom. I thought, "since he said some American shows aired in the UK, why not add some UK shows as well?" That way, you can add some entries from the United Kingdom as well. Pleased to be of some assistance. P.S. God Bless Queen Elizabeth and the entire Royal Family and all of the United Kingdom. Baldwin17 (talk) 18:59, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Dear Simon, I have a bit of a problem. I want to add in a couple of horror themed episodes of The Muppet Show onto this site, but I'm not sure where to put them. The two episodes feature horror guest star, Vincent Price, and rock and roll/heavy metal legend, Alice Cooper. So, since they're not cartoons, where can I place them? Baldwin17 (talk) 05:08, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 If The Muppet Show counts as Live Action, is there a seperate list to put in Live Action Episodes and specials? Baldwin17 (talk) 09:06, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Quick question: Would the entires The Wonderful World of Disney: Halloween Hall o' Fame and The Mouse Factory: Spooks and Magic qualify as part of the current timeline becuase they include clips from Disney cartoons, or would they have to be taken off becuase they're not completly animated? Baldwin17 (talk) 05:14, July 23, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Quick question. There is an episode of Thomas and Friends that I'm thinking about adding to the timeline, but there's a problem. THe episode is a Christmas Special, but it is based on the tale of Ebenezzer Scrooge and the Ghosts of Christmas. Should I add is just because it's based on a Christmas ghost story, or should I leave it off becuase it's a Christmas story? Baldwin17 (talk) 07:04, August 8, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Timeline near conclusion and thank you Dear Simon, I am very pleased with the progress I have made so far on this timeline. As of now, I am currently adding programs that started in the year of 1992, and had episodes that came out later that fit the description of the timeline guidelines. It appears that the timeline only has 20 more years to go through until it arrives, officially, at today. I am very pleased with the support that another wiki user has been showing when he added an episode of Kirby Right Back at Ya. So, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you and I invite you to have a look at the progress I have made so far. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 04:18, August 17, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Info Box Concerns Dear Simon, I belive that there should be a change in the non-portable info box category. I tried changing it to something different, but I gave upbecause I wasn't sure what to do. Could it be possible for you to ask someone around for help on turning the non-portable Costume info box into a much more portable Title info box? What i mean is, I think it should be an info box a television show or movie. Much like the Title info box found on Halloween Specials Wiki. Okease respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 00:42, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Question about The Last Halloween Dear Simon, I have a question about a Halloween Special that aired in 1991. It's called, The Last Halloween, and it features CGI aliens from Mars that are trying to gather candy for their home planet. It features mostly live action, but the aliens are CGI. Should I add thatto the timeline, or leave it alone? Please respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 06:46, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Big News Hello there, old chap. Well, I think I went ahead and created my first infobox. Just go to the Wallkazam!: Dawn of the Zucchini page, and you'll see what I mean. Baldwin17 (talk) 06:41, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Task complete That request you left on my talk page, tis done. Baldwin17 (talk) 06:20, August 28, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 We have a problem Sorry if I sound like a tattle tale, but the user Daniellewiki hasn't improved since returning from the user's recent ban, the user is still adding the Pages with broken file links category even though there aren't any on the pages the user added the category to, the user has continually added a link to the Pumpkinhead 1988 horror movie to the article for Nightmare Hour, and just now, the user replaced the pirate article with the pirate costume article on the Episodes of Shows that relate to Halloween, me and other users have fixed these, but the user won't listen, we have to do something about it, thank you. NicktheDummy (talk) 23:33, August 29, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Thank you for replying to me, I hope it all works out. :) NicktheDummy (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy All right, I'm glad we've solved this. NicktheDummy (talk) 11:12, September 2, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Again, I didn't know about the copyright violation, my apologies. NicktheDummy (talk) 14:03, September 17, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy All right, I understand, thank you :) NicktheDummy (talk) 12:37, September 18, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Added Pages and music suggestions My dear friend Simon, I believe that you are doing a fine job as editor in chief around this site, but I seem to have run into a snag. First of all, a page I created won't accept any categories I add to it, it's one of 4 that I recently added to the wiki. Think you can look into it? Secondly, I understand your point of view on Day-O, but you clearly don't know that some people enjoy listening to it around Halloween time, and to that end, I'm going to give you a link to a YouTube video that shows the top 10 Halloween songs. Day-O is mentioned, to an extent, but mainly the songs on said list aren't all specifically about Halloween, but they exemplify the fun and spooky nature of the holiday and are great to dance to at a Halloween party. The link is right here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg49xa8NnyI&t=3s Please respond as soon as you can. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 05:45, October 1, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 P.S. Happy October! Slight problem You see, SImon, I would make a page that redirects to the Beetlejuice article on this wiki, but I can only create articles, I can't redirect them. That means I'll make the page, but you're going to have to help me with the redirecting, okay? SignedBaldwin17 (talk) 19:52, October 1, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 A problem has rose Simon, I have a small problem, I tried adding a picture to the infobox of an artivle I made on the cartoon Mickey's Parrot, but I can't seem to make it work. It ketp saying "invalid token". If I can't get any photos in the article, can you do it? Also, there seems to be a problem with my profile page. It seems to not be giving the right number of pages that are on the wiki. Think you can check it out? Please resond as soon as you can. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 00:16, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Mastered Redirecting Dear Simon, I have redently gained a mastery over redirecting pages to other pages. I started with Day-O, and then I got a grip on it with when I redirected a page I created on the Disney version of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. However, I'm not sure if that was the best decision. I wanted to ask if you think it was a smart move on my part. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 06:50, October 5, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I am sorry... I do not want to end up like HappyCoolHero22! I promise not to copy text from other websites! :( Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 22:07, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Question about Title infobox Hello, Simon. I seem to have made a mistake in regards to the Title infobox I helped to create. It seems that the caption is supposed to be where the name of the cartoon/TV Episode/Movie is. In short, the two got put in the wrong place. Cpation should say name, and the name of the subject should be the caption. Think you can fix this minor inconveniance? Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 19:57, October 27, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Re:Happy Halloween Thanks! You do the same! Enjoy your Spooky Day!--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:46, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the picture, and Happy Halloween to you ,too. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 02:38, October 31, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Halloween Costumes wiki I made a sister wiki for you. It focuses on Halloween costumes. What do you think? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :I will add a link to it to the WikiNode. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:23, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Uh oh! Help me, Simon! I posted something that has nothing to do with Halloween! It was a picture of a young girl and she looked like a teenager. Can you help me delete it? It was an accident! Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 21:12, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:26, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:2019 Happy New Year! You’re welcome and you do the same! And keep on helping to improve the wikia as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:24, December 31, 2018 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!! This is a MAJOR EMERGENCY!! Please respond now!!!! The Timeline that we created has been cleared out!!!!! We need to investigate, and fast and revert the damage!!!!! Baldwin17 (talk) 07:32, January 8, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17